Femme Fatale
by MisSs005
Summary: It’s Halloween and poor Hina is forced into a costume by Ino,that would even make a guy like Shino turn around and look twice.Question is,will the person that matters finally notice her?Or will he continue on being so friggin’ dense?Sequel:Neji's Boxer


**----+.+.+.+.+.Femme Fatale.+.+.+.+.+----**

* * *

_A **femme fatale** (plural: **femmes fatales**) is a stock character, usually a villainous woman, who deceptively misleads and ensnares the hapless hero and/or other males in order to gain some end they would not freely help her achieve._

_The phrase is French for "deadly woman", or "fatal woman". The femme fatale will generally try to achieve her hidden purpose by using her feminine wiles (beauty, charm, sexual skill), and thus she is typically portrayed as exceptionally well-endowed with these qualities. However, in some situations, lying or coercion can be just as effective._

_Today, the archetype is generally seen as a character who constantly crosses the line between good and evil, acting unscrupulously despite social norms and any overt allegiances she may have to the hero._

**-Provided by Wikipedia- **

* * *

Summary: It's Halloween and poor Hina is forced into a costume by Ino, that would even make a guy like Shino turn around and look twice. Question is; will she finally be noticed by the person that matters? Or will he continue on being so friggin' dense? _Sequel: Neji's Boxer. _

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, 'cause the last time I looked at the mirror, I didn't recall looking like a Japanese male, who could draw a decent manga. So.. take _that_! **

* * *

Normal

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

_**Flashbacks**_

* * *

_A/N: Heyz'! I dunno why, but I was just in the mood for Halloween and before I knew I'd already started to write something.. which turned out to become this. I was too excited to send it to my beta first, so beware of wrongfully used grammar and spelling. Sorry, just couldn't find the strenght in myself to wait. Hope you'll enjoy.. Happy Halloween... This is somewhat the sequel of **Neji's Boxer**, btw, so it would be better if you'd read it before, but it's not entirely necessary..!_

_And you know what they say:_ _**TRICK** **OR** BETTER** TREAT** ME SOME REVIEWS..!_

* * *

****

She knew she shouldn't have given in. She knew that she shouldn't, no… _couldn't_ do this. And yet… here she was, looking like…-

The young navy-haired woman sighed, her pearly eyes shining with insecurity.

_Ino-chan… _

Was the unhappy thought that crossed her mind.

"It's not too late.. Maybe I could just turn around and leave before anyone sees me." She spoke softly to herself, a thoughtful expression carved into her pale face.

But then a certain blond-haired friend popped into her mind.

_I-Ino-chan.._

She shuddered. No. No, _no,_ **no** and NO! It was impossible! She couldn't do it! And besides, she really didn't have the guts to oppose her friend.

"_**Ohayo, Hinata-chaaaaaan!"**_

"_**Eek!" Hinata squeaked at suddenly being interrupted by her friend.**_

"_**O-ohayo, Ino-chan."**_

**_The blonde's eyes twinkled naughtily and the navy-haired girl couldn't possible help but to think the upcoming line…: _Uh oh**

"**_So! You know what day it is, or no, what kinda _night_ it _will_ be _to_night..?"_**

_**Hinata bit her lip as she thought about it. **_

"_**A-ano, I don't know..?"**_

_**Ino poked her playfully on her chest, tsk-ing. **_

"_**Come on, Hinata! You seriously don't know? Well, let me give you a hint; the party is at my house and the occasion starts with 'Hallow' and ends with 'een'…"**_

_**Hinata's eyes widened. Of course! How could she forget! She had promised her friend to help organising a few weeks ago. **_

"_**I- I'm sorry, Ino-chan. I forgot. So when should I come over to help?"**_

"**_Umm.. I dunno? What about.. right _now_!" She stated smiling over-sweetly._**

"_**H-hai. I'll be over in 15 minutes. I have to tell my father first."**_

"_**Okay, girl! Just be there, all right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**After exactly 15 minutes, Hinata stopped at the front door of her friend and knocked.**_

**_The door opened revealing Ino's mother._**

"_**Oh! Hello dear! Ino mentioned you'd come to help. How lovely! She's up in her room." **_

_**Hinata bowed and went upstairs in return.**_

_**The room was ripped open before she could even knock. **_

"_**Hah! Thought it'd be you! Come in, come in!"**_

**_She came in and sat on the bed next to Sakura. _**

"_**Hello.."**_

"_**Hi, Hinata-chan! What's up?" The pink-haired girl asked nicely.**_

"_**I'm fine, thank you." Hinata responded softly.**_

"_**So, where is Ten-Ten?" Sakura asked casually. **_

"**_Where do you think she is? You forget that some people actually have boyfriends to hang out with, you know. She's probably forgotten all about us. I mean with a boy like _thatI _certainly would." _**

**_Hinata giggled as Sakura gave a cheeky "You're righ." at Ino's logic._**

"**_You know what, Hinata? Perhaps you should go steal Naruto's boxers, it certainly did help _Ten-Ten _receive her goal…" Ino said innocently, making Sakura choke with laughter and Hinata nearly fall of the bed. _**

"**_Well, I think it could have the …opposite… effect and give Hinata-chan a …traumatic…- attack, because I bet she …wouldn't… be able to find…. a clean one..!" Sakura commented between gasps. _**

_**Hinata had changed in all shades of red by now.**_

"_**I-Ino-chan! S-Sakura-chan!" She cried. **_

"_**Sorry!" Both of the girls chanted, feeling not a bit remorse at all. **_

"_**Anyways, we should start with the preparations." **_

_**After a while, they were finished and sat down to relax a bit. **_

"_**Wow, I would truly be lucky to have a bit energy left for tonight. But I think I'm seriously empty." Ino nagged letting herself fall on the bed.**_

"_**I agree." Sakura joined her, while Hinata sat on the chair, resting her head onto the desk, silently agreeing as well.**_

"_**So, what are you gonna wear?" Ino asked Sakura, while leaning on her elbow. **_

_**Sakura grinned as she answered. **_

"**_I've got this totally hip, torn-apart wedding dress, which is going to make me officially _The_ Bride of Frankenstein!" _**

"**_Wow.. Now you only have to find a few screws to chuck into your large forehead as a decoration.." The blonde added while giving her friend a poke on her forehead. _**

"**_UGH! INOOOO! Anyways, I won't be affected by your childishness, since there's more than that to me. Which I really can't say about_ you_, but hey, what are _you_ going to wear? You know, I think a 'banshee' would suit you the most, don't you think, Hinata-chan? " She said sticking her tong out at the blonde kunoichi. _**

"_**E-er.." Hinata stuttered unhappily while Ino's eye twitched once. **_

"**_Well, actually.. I'm going as a mermaid.. I've got this cool bra- kinda things made from two large shells, covering my..- let's say, something that YOU _only could _dream_ of _having, forehead- girl!"_**

_**Ino ignored the offended gasps next to her and continued.**_

"**_And I have a long, tight green skirt, which has extra pieces of silk sewed on it, making it look like a tail-or-fin-or-whatever-the-heck-you-call-it."_**

"_**Wow. You've decided to finally be original this year, eh Ino? I mean I would've thought you'd go for princess or fairy or something." Sakura said impressed. **_

"_**What did you take me for? Did you really think I would take something so corny like an angel or anything?"**_

_**Hinata winced at that particular statement. **_

"_**So, Hina-chan! What were you planning on dressing for tonight?" Ino asked excitedly. **_

"_**A-A-Angel.." Hinata answered softly, suddenly with an urge to bang her head onto the desk. **_

_**Sakura made a soundless 'o', while Ino cursed herself to death.**_

"**_Er..- you know.. maybe it's not _that_ bad, actually..-"_**

"_**You don't have to lie." Hinata interrupted softly, making Sakura shut up immediately.**_

_**Ino sighed and shook her head. Someone had to do it, and it might as well be her, since Sakura didn't have the guts to explain. **_

"**_Look Hinata. We know you're a nice girl, I mean, you ARE our friend and comrade and we really love you for being… you… But girl, come one! Once in a while you've gotta stop being so damn cute and innocent and … _predictable_…" _**

**_BAM. The words hit her like a 100 kilo weighing brick. Sakura gave Ino a nasty glare as Hinata started biting her lip while shaking. _**

_Ino-chan.. Why?? I thought you were my friend.._

_**Ino got up and walked over to her friend holding her on her shoulders. **_

_**Her expression and voice softened. **_

"_**Come on, Hina. I'm only being honest. You don't have to get upset. I'm just trying to help you and…-"**_

_**Hinata suddenly felt a rush of anger going through her and slapped Ino's hands away while looking her right into her eyes.**_

" **_I should stop being incredible predictable, _huh_? So..? What exactly do _you_ suggest? Do you mean I should lower myself, wear _your_ disgustingly short skirts and _seduce_ men! Like some w-wannabe femme fatale!" _**

"**_Hinata-chan!" Sakura gasped, while Ino just continued staring at her with a thoughtful expression latched on her face. _**

**_After that particular statement, Hinata's anger left as soon as it came and she started feeling awful. _**

_Oh no! What have I done? I just called Ino-chan…-_

"_**I-Ino-chan.. I- I'm sor..-"**_

"**_Hinata!" Ino interrupted loudly. "You're a genius!" She caught the confused Hyuuga into an exciting embrace._**

"**_I totally agree with you! Well, you just have to cut that 'disgustingly short', but beside that, it's perfect!"_**

"_**Eh?" Hinata stated intelligential. **_

"_**Ino, have you gone mad?" Sakura asked the question Hinata didn't dare to.**_

"**_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.. being ignorant as always, I see. Of course! Only _I_ could come up with such a_ genius_ plan! … ….with the help of Hinata-chan, of course!"_**

"_**I still don't understand..-"**_

_**Ino turned to her pink-haired friend and tsk-ed her. **_

"**_Two words, my dear forehead, two words: …. _Femme Fatale_…" _**

_**Sakura's eyes widened as she understood and her lips twisted in the most naughtiest smile ever. **_

"**_Oooohh.. You're _goodVery_ good.. And _evil_."_**

"_**I know." Ino agreed proudly. **_

"_**But you know what…? So am I."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**And.. So is Hinata going to be tonight.."**_

"**_I _know_!" Ino said, this time wiggling her eyebrows in suggestion. _**

"_**Hinata-chan is going to be…. Femme Fatale!" They said in unison while they high-fived. **_

"**_F-Femme F-Fatale??" Hinata stuttered uncomfortably. _**

_**She had a bad feeling about this.. A very, VERY bad feeling..**_

**_And the minute she saw _that_ particular look on the faces of her two bests friend, she knew she was right.. _**

* * *

Suddenly she was interrupted at the middle of the train of her thoughts as two persons appeared onto the scene.

"_Hinata_-sama, is that _you_?"

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata gasped while she turned around to find her older cousin with one of her bests friend, Ten-Ten.

"I..- I..- H-hai, it's me.." She stuttered unhappily, fidgeting with the long ,deep-red silken cloak she was wearing.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You're looking good!" The weapon-mistress said cheerfully.

Hyuuga Neji just continued staring with his mouth wide open and Ten-Ten elbowed him in his side in return.

"_Right_, Neji?"

"Ouch- You're certainly looking quite …_different_.. tonight."

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan! It's his way to tell you you're looking great!" The brown-haired kunoichi reassured the girl , before giving her team-mate _the_ 'evil' eye.

"A-ano, thank y-you." The Hyuuga-heiress responded, her cheeks burning red out of embarrassment.

"So! What do you think of our costumes?" Ten-Ten asked kindly, turning around like a top-model.

Hinata observed her cousin and friend a bit closely.

Ten-Ten was wearing a short, brown dress made from fur, which hugged her form nicely and she carried a bow on her back. Her hair was out of its trade-mark buns and was tied up in a loose ponytail instead. And her outfit was completed with two long boots, also covered with fur.

_Aa.. I see.. The Greek Goddes of the Hunt.. Artemis. I guess it really suits her._

She couldn't help but to stifle a giggle behind her hand when she saw her Neji-niisan scowling in his rather aristocratically outfit. He was wearing Western -18th – century- clothing with a deep black cloak un top of it, his hair made into a low braid.

_A, a **vampire**? Neji-niisan? Well, he looks a bit pale, so…-_

"You two are looking beautiful!" Hinata answered truthfully.

"Thanks Hinata! Even though it took me quite some time to get mister-_I'm-too-cool-for-a-costume_ into this outfit, I can't help but to think it was all worth the effort."

Neji's scowl deepened, while Hinata's eyes twinkled with amusement.

For a moment she even forgot about her own discomfort.

Unfortunately it didn't take long, though..

"So… About the outfit, how..-?"

"I-Ino-chan." Hinata interrupted whispering, as she started fidgeting again.

"O-oh." Ten-Ten answered, immediately feeling sympathy for the girl.

When Ino was involved, things were just bound to get a bit .._extreme_… Not to mention; embarrassing.

She still remembered the_ innocent_ game of truth and dare and the specific task she had to do, which was also partly an initiative of their blond-haired friend.

Really, retrieving Neji's boxer was one of the most difficult and scary tasks she had to do in her entire life, but in all honesty, it _did_ gave her something in return.

She looked lovingly to the vampire-boy who was awkwardly standing next to her.

_**My** vampire.. _

"Ten-Ten, we should leave. It's nearly time."

The mentioned-girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever you say, vampy." She said playfully.

Neji merely raised his eyebrow.

"Vam-py?" He repeated slowly.

"Nope! **MY** vampy."

He chuckled while closing the distance.

"Getting possessive, are we?"

She winked.

"Well, you know me.. No one messes with MY man except for me…"

"A-a-ano…"

Immediately the two lovers broke apart, finally remembering the third person standing in front of them.

Poor Hinata was so red, that you couldn't even tell where her red-cloak ended and her face began.

"Oops! S-sorry, Hinata-chan! We just got a bit carried away."

"Hn."

The Heiress didn't trust her voice and shook her head instead to tell them she didn't mind.

"Erm.. Anyway, it's time to go! Will you join us, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head again.

"A-Ano, no. Thank you, but I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"You sure, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked concerned.

"Yes, Neji-niisan."

"Hn.. We'll be off then."

"See you later, Hinata-chan!"

"Goodbye."

With that both of them leaved the scene while holding hands.

Hinata smiled softly, whishing she could also…-

_Naruto-kun.._

She sighed, walking towards the park and decided to sit on one of the swings.

Her relationship with the blonde-loudmouth had been awkward lately. It felt as if he was trying to avoid her.

_I wonder.. have I done something wrong? Hurt him perhaps?_

If she somehow did, she knew that she really wouldn't be able to live with herself.

_Oh… Naruto-kun.. I just wished that somehow you could see me the way I'm seeing you. I know.. It's selfish from me to ask for more, when I already have something so precious as you friendship.. but still.._

She got of the swing and looked up to the sky. There was a full moon tonight, accompanied by millions of breathtaking stars.

Suddenly fractions of violently wind tugged at her delicate cloak, making it fly away and leaving her bare to the cold night.

"Oh.. no!" She tried to grasp it, but it was already too late.

"Oy! Lady.. Is this yours?"

Her eyes widened as she recognised the voice and she turned around in terror.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

There he was. Proudly standing a feet away from her while holding her cloak in his right hand. His golden hair caressed by the wind looking absolutely … _yummy_..

Her eyes scanned his costume. He was wearing tight leather pants (which made her blush) with a cotton shirt un top of it, which had a few buttons open, so she could view his muscular, tanned chest (which made her blush even more). And he had a ring through his left ear.

_P-Pirate! _

_And an incredibly hot one at that too!_

_Oh, my! What am I thinking?_

_Don't think! Just… DO… you're **Femme Fatale** after all…_

_But..-but..-_

_No BUTS!_

"Hinata-chan… Is that… _you_…?"

She mentally took a breath before she tried to answer somewhat …_low_…

"Yes, Naruto-_kun_.."

Somehow it seemed to have worked since she could've sworn his cheeks turned into a darker shade.

_Come on, Hinata! Be-woman yourself in heaven's sake! You're Femme Fatale! _

Encouraged by his state, she decided to take it a step further. How bad could it turn out to be, anyway? He was already avoiding her, so she might as well give him a valid reason.

"So, you want to give me that cloak or do y-you want to continue on admiring the v-view instead?"

Hinata cursed her stutter. It was all going so well, why in the world did she have to ruin it!

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, but then they narrowed followed by a low chuckle.

_So, you want to play a not-so-innocent game, eh… Hinata…Well, let's see who'll win.. I am not **Uzumaki Naruto** for nothing, you know.. _

"Well, actually… Now you've said it, I think I'll just go for the view. It certainly provides me a bit more _satisfaction_ than returning the cloak."

The funny part was, that he didn't even have to lie.

She was looking absolutely breathtaking.

Hinata was wearing a long black dress, which hugged her curves _perfectly_, with cleavage that would let you know she had a nice chest, but _not_ enough to actually see _if _she really had it. The dress had a slit on the left side, revealing a bit of one pale_, creamy_ thigh. _Teasing_..

Her hair was down for the occasion, a bit curled on the ends. She didn't have any make-up on except for the cherry-red lipstick and black eyeliner. Her ears were decorated with two little red gems earrings and a silver chain with another red gem could been seen on her slender neck, with the jewel exactly on the place her cleavage began.

Hinata's mouth went dry. Since when did Naruto talk _this_ way. It made her want to … _shiver_…

But of course she didn't give in. This was war, dang it, and tonight _she_ would be the victor for a change. She would be _femme fatale_. _She_ would make _him_ want to shiver _too_. She would …_seduce_… him.

She tried hard to fight the blush that would normally come with a word like seduction.

"T-That's okay Naruto-kun, just as long as you know that it's all _look_ and not _touch."_

_Touché. I've gotta admit, Hinata-chan. You're doing not too bad yourself. But believe me, you've still got a **long** way to go. _

Naruto walked at the young woman in a straight-line while taking his time. He stopped when he stood right in front of her, the perfect distance in which he could even smell her exotic perfume.

"Ah.. You should be locked up for torturing poor guys like me, you know. I should probably punish you for being so … _naughty_…" He scowled, eyes twinkling with something Hinata couldn't decipher.

Her heart was beating faster now.

_Naruto-kun… Even though you're making it so hard… I WILL win. I swear it on my name as a Hyuuga ._

"Y-you're wrong, Naruto-kun. You should p-probably lock up all of the foolish men who are thinking of taking advantage o-of a poor i-inocent young woman, such as m-myself." She said, her voice unwillingly sounding an octave higher.

Naruto shook his head, chuckling to himself, but then his expression turned in a serious one.

"But I'm afraid I won't be able to do that, Hinata-chan."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Pray tell, Na-Naruto-kun, why exactly?"

He mentioned for her to come closer, after he looked around to see if anyone was around. As naïve as she was, Hinata obeyed.

He leaned in further, his lips now an inch away from her earlobe.

"Because then the first thing I would probably do is locking myself up. And that would definitely keep me from leading the country. And that in return would lead to the destruction of Konoha. So that's where you went wrong. That's why locking y_ou_ up would prevent a lot of disasters and not to mention _headaches,_ on my part" His warm breath caressed her pale skin as he teasingly whispered.

Hinata tried her best not to faint there and then, and couldn't help as a pretty blush covered her cheeks.

_I still won't give up._ She thought determined.

She innocently pushed her tiny fists onto his muscular chest, blushing a bit more.

"W-well, then. You should probably tie my h-hands up and lock me up for the safety of our country, _Hokage_-sama. Because if something really happens I'm not sure I 'd be able to l-live with myself."

Naruto closed the distance even more and she couldn't help but to close her eyes as he said the following words.

"You have _no_ idea of how _tempting_ that sounds to me right now."

After those words she felt being wrapped up by something soft. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing confused pearly orbs. She looked at her shoulders, it was her cloak. Naruto had already turned around, leaving her alone at the scene.

"I'll see you at the party Hinata-chan."

_Naruto-kun? Why? Did I.. did I do something wrong **again**? I knew it. How could I be so stupid? He was just playing along to do me a favour. I bet he even was hiding his laughter on the inside. _

Tears welled up in her eyes. Tears she refused to let fall.

But still… she had her pride. And she'd be damned if she'd be taken pity on. Especially by _him_.

"You really didn't have to waste your _precious_ time on me for the sake of pity, Naruto-kun. Next time, you can just walk away without bothering yourself, like you've been doing the past days while avoiding me."

Her bitter, cold words made him freeze on the spot. But the damage had already been done.

She turned around to leave as well.

"Hinata!"

For the first time in her life, she ignored _him_ and continuedon walking.

"Stop dammit!" He caught up with her and forcefully grabbed her tiny wrist in order to turn her around to face him.

**Slap. **

Both of their eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Naruto slowly let go of her, only to move his hand to his now red, stinging cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun." She gasped, feeling disgusted by her action.

"I- I'm s-sorry."

"Forget it." He answered a bit too rough, making her wince.

Then he sighed.

"I probably deserved it."

"What?" She slowly started looking up, her eyes meeting his.

"I guess now we're even. This is the payment I receive for avoiding you. Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

She shook her head violently.

"N-no! W-what I did was awful. I- I had no right t-to slap you. I-it's entirely y-you choice w-with whom you w-want to be w-with. I- I absolutely have n-no say in t-this matter..."

He scowled.

"I said you were right, Hinata-chan! And that's final! Don't argue with me or else I really might lock you up.." He threatened.

"B-but still..-" She continued stubbornly.

"No buts! Geez, Hinata what happened to the dangerous woman a few minutes ago. I'm _really_ gonna miss her if you start acting like _this_."

"I-I… all right." She finally agreed softly, feeling awkward.

Where did this event put her now? Was she supposed to be Femme Fatale or Hyuuga Hinata? Maybe she should be both…?

_Uhh.. this is so confusing.. What to do? Why did he even come back? He was supposed to leave me behind so I could run home, where I'd be up in my room crying throughout the entire night. It would be hard.. but I could live with that. I could learn to give up on him. _

"Why do you always do this to me?" She asked softly, suddenly feeling weary and old.

"I don't understa..-"

"Why do you always leave me hanging on a thin line?" She interrupted, looking down, shadows covering her eyes.

"Hinata..-"

"Why do you always give me hope just to tear it apart when it really matters."

"Hinata.. I..-"

She finally looked up, her pearly eyes looking somewhat blank.

"It makes… i-it hurts." She said her voice starting to shake and took his hand, only to place it on the left side of her chest.

"R-right there.. it hurts.. _so_ much.." She finished whispering defeated.

"Can't you see that I..-I.. feel for y-you so strongly?"

There. She had finally said it. She told him she loved him.

Well, she had to admit, it wasn't exactly the way she'd first thought it would turn out to be. The way she pictured in her head was on a sunny day, when they would be standing at the Hokage monuments. They would talk, he would even tell her his darkest secrets and then she'd tell him hers. She would tell him she loved him. He would grin his foxy- handsome grin and shyly tell her he loved her back and overwhelm her with a fierce, passionate hug.

_And we would live happily ever after, right? I can't believe I believed something like that might ever happen. There… I told him. But this is the harsh reality.. he won't hug me and claim his everlasting love. _

"Hina-chan," He said softly, "Don't cry.",wiping her tears away with the back of his hands. He gently lifted her chin up to look her square in the eyes.

_I'm …crying….?_

"I'm sorry.. I've never known about…. your feelings. I'm so sorry for hurting you. It really wasn't my intention to. It's just that, I've been avoiding you for the past few days because I had a tough time dealing with something. And being with you reminded me so much of the problems I faced, that I had to take a distance of you for a while till I could find a way to deal with it. I… I didn't know it could effect you like the way it did."

Hinata rested her head on his chest. She was feeling so tired and heavy she couldn't even move.

"I've just told you m-my feelings and you t-try to come up with _explanations_? I d-don't need your explanations, Naruto-kun. All I want is to h-have you and if I can't, I want you to be honest with me. C-can you do that for me, Naruto-kun?"

He rested his chin on her head, taking her lovely fragrance in.

"I- I have feelings for you as well, Hinata.."

She slowly looked up, a bit of hope in her eyes as he continued.

" It's just that there are a couple of important things I have to figure out for myself first, before I can start with a long-term relationship."

"We could figure it out t-together. Y-you know I'd help y-you."

He sighed, silently begging her to understand.

"It's something you couldn't help me with. Besides, I don't want you to get hurt anymore by my doing."

"I'd be e-even more hurt if you w-would r-reject me." She countered.

He frowned in frustration.

"_Dammit_, Hinata! Can't you see that you would only get into trouble if you were in a relationship with_ me_? Your status, power, title , even your _pride_… everything would be stripped off from you!"

"I don't care!" She shouted stubbornly, more tears covering her face.

"But you _should_! Are you really willing to throw away your family and your future for just one person _like_ me? Are you insane? Even if you want to, I won't let you!"

She forcefully grabbed a handful of his shirt, clinging desperately as if there were no tomorrow.

"Can't you see? You are the only real family I have! You are my family!You were the first one who ever believed in me, helped me achieving my goals. You even kept your faith in me, when all the others did was to abandon me. Not even my father from my own flesh and blood showed me an ounce of the kindness you show me every day. You're probably the only person who accepts me for who I am, something my family was never able to! The only future I have is right _beside_ you, Naruto-kun, right with _you_. Please don't refuse me.. _please_.."

"Hinata… You're such a tormentor.. How in the world could I say no to that?"

"Then don't." She whispered, loosening her hold.

"I… You still want me even though you found out about the fur ball a while ago?"

She smiled reassuringly and the tears stopped from falling.

"I love _you_, Naruto-kun. And even an e-evil demon sealed inside of you w-won't change that fact."

"It will make quite a few things more complicated ,though. And not to mention, dangerous.."

"I'm a b-big girl. I assure you I can take care of myself. I'm not a Femme Fatale for nothing, you know."

He chuckled.

"Well, can't argue with _that_. I guess you'll just _seduce_ your way out of trouble, huh?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata huffed, her cheeks already starting to redden.

"I guess I could live with that, just as long as you'll only be seducing _me _and _no one else_."

"I-I think that won't be a-a problem." Hinata squeaked as Naruto slid his arm around her waist pushing her right into his broad chest.

He placed trails of kisses on her neck and finally let her go, knowing she would most likely explode of embarrassment otherwise, femme fatale or not, she stayed Hyuuga Hinata.

Or no.. make that; _his_ Hyuuga Hinata.

"So, M'lady, ready to go to the party?"

She accepted the hand he was holding out to her and giggled.

"W-why, yes, _sir_!"

And with that, they retreated together, hand in hand, ready to celebrate what was to become their best Halloween ever.

It was ironic.

The thing was, that this night was supposed to create mayhem, chaos, evil and misfortune; but it created something else instead..

It created _love_.

A love that would one day grow so strong, that even the greatest evilness wouldn't be able to taint its purity.

_A love that would conquer all. _

**FIN…. !**

* * *

_A/N: Wow.. that's it... something like 16/17 pages on Word.. 0.0' That's like the best I've done till now if you compare sizes. __It's not exactly the way I wanted it to turn out to be.. a bit too dramatic for my taste, but I still hope you liked it. Hey, I know.. I'm selfish x)_

_Anywayz, thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think!_

_Love y'all!_

**MisSs005**


End file.
